This invention relates generally to a sound reproducer which in use is associated with the head of the person using same.
Such a sound reproducer generally comprises a sound source, for example a small-scale loudspeaker or mini-loudspeaker, or a headset loudspeaker, together with a suitable device for holding same.
However such headset arrangements are generally bulky and inconvenient and cumbersome when used on a head or support cushion. On the other hand however the effect of being totally shut away or screened off from the outside world, which occurs when using conventional headsets, is often undesirable. For that purpose there is rather a need for a cushion-like head support arrangement which frequently however takes up a really large amount of space when it has to be carried around with the user of the device.